


Let us have our dream together

by dahtwitchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Comic, Fancomic, Gen, HashiMada if you feel particularly grim, Hashirama is not a nice man, Not Happy, One Shot, no happy ending in sight, not happy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: I would do anything to live our dream as equals. Stand beside each other on the mountain seeing our village flourish just as we dreamed of as children. I did as you asked. We are the same now, let us live the dream.





	Let us have our dream together

**Author's Note:**

> Heed warnings

**Author's Note:**

> The canon dialogue in the beginning from [MangaPanda's scanslations](https://mangapanda.onl/chapter/naruto_108/chapter-624) of Naruto.
> 
> No matter what it may seem like in my other work, when I read the manga I really did not find Hashirama to be a nice man. I really do love the sunshine shrubbery as depicted in fandom, but me and a few others agree the fandom lack dark Hashirama. So. Create the content you want to see, huh. Thanks to inconveniencedneutrons that dragged along and got dragged along and made me finally artwork it properly enough :3
> 
> AS USUAL!  
> If you have an idea or can't live with what happened and want to make it happier? (Or angstier... I know you are out there!) Feel free to use as base for whatever creation, but please do link, both your work and make sure I get one to see where it went! ;3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Further Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268410) by [DonKoogrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonKoogrr/pseuds/DonKoogrr)




End file.
